


Maple Syrup

by neverweremine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverweremine/pseuds/neverweremine
Summary: Yes, you read the pairing right.
Relationships: Wilson Fisk/Norman Osborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Maple Syrup

Dinner at the Osborn household was its usual affair of five-star quality food and a silence you could choke on. They had begun with their standard small talk of course, ‘how is school going?’ ‘fine.’ ‘Have your grades gotten better yet?’ ‘No.’ ‘Are you even  _ trying _ to be a proper Osborn heir.’ ‘Of course, father. I’ve been trying real hard.’ ‘Well, it doesn’t look like it.’

So on and so forth.

Harry supposed he shouldn’t complain. His dad had been absent from the dinner table for weeks now and he’d been wishing he’d have a little free time so they could sit and have a family dinner for once, but now that his dad was here, he wanted anything but. Funny, how that worked.

“Oh, I should mention,” his father said as he patted his mouth with a napkin, “Oscorp has had a business merger with Fisk Industries. The merger will be beneficial to both sides and will result in some changes to the company directive. ”

Harry wracked his brain for why his father decided to share that tidbit. Was he testing him? Trying to warn him that his father might even be busier than before? Oscorp did business deals with companies every other week and, for the most part, it wasn’t enough of a big deal to drop at dinner. He wondered what was so different about this one. At a loss for words, Harry replied simply, “...Okay?”

His father nodded and with a final pat, he placed his napkin on the plate and left the table without so much as a ‘see you later.’

.

The next day at school was an odd one. Kids kept staring at him and whispering. Not strange in itself, being the son of a multimillionaire CEO, but by mid-semester it typically died down, and they were way past mid-semester. Unless, of course, his dad or the company did something dumb again. Of course, it could be that it had nothing to do with OsCorp and everything to do with him. Did he have broccoli stuck in his teeth again?

He’d just decided to go to the bathroom to check the mirror when Peter came along, his smile bright and his voice a little too loud as he greeted, “Hey, Har!”

“Hey, Pete.” He relaxed as Peter threw an arm around his shoulder and steered them both to their lockers.

“God, things must be so weird for you right now. How ya been holding up?”

“I’m fine,” replied Harry absentmindedly.

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d be more freaked, though I guess you had the most time to adjust. That being said, what gives not telling your best friend?”

“What gives? Gives what?” Harry felt his stomach sink into his intestines. “What are you talking about?”

They paused in the hallway, stares of passersby digging into his neck. Peter gave him a pitying look. “You really don’t know?”

“Know what?”

.

.

.

.

.

“YOU GOT MARRIED TO KINGPIN?”

Norman had the gall to keep glancing over his business reports as if his son bursting into his office in the middle of the day didn’t warrant a lift of his head, much less any emotional energy. “His name is Wilson Fisk and yes, I did. Didn’t we already have this talk over dinner.”

“A business merger isn’t the same as  _ marriage, _ ” stated Harry.

“You’ll find I disagree.”

“Of course you do.” This is ridiculous. His dad? Married? For  _ business  _ reasons. He didn’t know if this was exactly what he expected or not what he expected at all. His mouth flopped open, words tumbling gracefully to the floor as he paced his father’s office. “What was-- How-- Why-- When was the wedding, even?”

“Last month.”

“Last month! Last  _ month _ !? You got married, had a wedding, and you didn’t even bring me, _ your son! _ ?”

“It was a school day.”

“And when was the honeymoon?” he asked, rhetorically.

“Last week. Do keep up,  _ son _ .”

Gobsmacked, Harry stood with his mouth hanging open, before heaving a great, frustrated sigh and throwing his hands up. “Of course,” he said as he left. “OF COURSE!!!!”

“Remember to close the door on your way out.”

He slammed the door shut.

.

His dad was cooking. His dad never cooked. He was also  _ humming  _ which was just...wrong. Harry sat at the table across from Wilson Fisk who hadn’t yet put down his newspaper and, frankly, Harry hoped he never did.

“Here we are,” Norman said, as he placed a stack of pancakes in the middle. He was wearing an apron that said “Kiss the CEO.” Harry wasn’t even aware that his dad  _ owned _ aprons. He tentatively reached out a fork for his share but a slap on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“Those aren’t for you,” stated Norman. Kingpin lowered his newspaper enough to drag the 10+ stack to his side of the table before the newspaper was up again, shielding himself from the father/son conversation.

“What am I supposed to eat?” cried Harry.

“Get something from the fridge.”

Sulking, Harry ate a silent breakfast across New York’s greatest crime boss, while eating Honey Nut Cheerios.

.

In all honesty, they didn’t  _ act _ like a married couple. Aside from his father now suddenly making breakfast it was like he had a very large, very estranged uncle he had never met before visiting the house every day. Harry didn’t know when he came in or when he went out, too busy trying to avoid stepping on some toes, so to speak, but despite the wedding rings on their fingers and the proximity, it wasn’t like they were actually married. As his dad said, it was only a business merger, right?

Harry was getting a light snack from the kitchen when he heard an odd something from his father’s room, a few muffled thuds, sheets rustling; the likes. He inched closer to the ajar wood oak door, his socks silently padding against the expensive carpet.

“Oh Kingy~” came Norman’s familiar and yet  _ wildly unfamiliar _ voice.

“Yes, my Normcake?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Har,” said Peter with his hair sticking up and his half squinted. “It’s like 2 in the morning. Whata are you doing here? Did --” and here he became more alert, suspicion and wariness lining his face, “Did your dad kick you out?

“No, I kicked  _ myself out. _ ”

“What the-- That doesn’t even make sense--”

Harry pushed himself into the Parker household, shivering not from the cold but a remembered trauma. “There are some things people should never see.” Harry muttered, misuse of maple syrup flashing before his very eyes.

Peter blinked slowly. “Whatever. Just don’t kick me in my sleep okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my peeps in the tssm server for pointing out that there was no wilson fisk/norman osborn in ao3. i have solved the problem. you're welcome. Inspired by


End file.
